Virtual-reality head-mounted displays have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. Some head-mounted displays, which comprise a mobile device for rendering and displaying images and a headset configured to dock with the mobile device, are designed such that headsets are compatible with various mobile devices.
Because mobile devices may be used in a variety of different headsets, configuration parameters for a particular headset being used are desirable to improve (e.g., optimize) rendering performance of a docked mobile device. However, headsets often lack the ability to both store and provide such configurations parameters to the mobile devices with which they are docked.